That's What Friends Are For
by zecoathediesel
Summary: Life is full of ups and down, but happy or sad, friends will stay by your side.
1. Trust Thomas

Dear Disney,

This month has taught how important friends and family are to a person. They love you, trust you and place a lot of loyal to you as well. The best kinds of friends are the ones that'll do anything to help a person out, I've learned that from my boyfriend and he's also learned that from me. My cousins also learned that as well from the stories you are about to read and once you've finished with these series of stories I know you will also feel just how much a friend is important to a person.

Yours Truly,

Angel

Trust Thomas

*RING* *RING* RING*

*Click*

Scamp: *groan* HEY!

Scamp woke up to see his sister nibbling on his ear.

Danielle (Chuckling): Morning, brother! That was payback for sneaking up on me yesterday.

Scamp: You little scamp. Come here!

Danielle (Laughing): Oh no! Sisters!

Collette and Annette: DOG PILE ON SCAMP!

Scamp: Oh no.

The sister caught Scamp as we try to break free, but the sisters just tickled him until he could take it no more.

Scamp: OKAY OKAY! Uncle, uncle!

They just laugh, while Scamp rolled his eyes, but chuckled as well.

Scamp: I actually needed that. Morning Angel!

Angel (Grumbling): Hmm… Yeah, hi! Whatever!

Collette: What's gotten her?

Annette: She probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I should know, I get that most of the time.

Scamp: I'm sure she'll be better later.

Lady: Annette! Uncle Trusty is here!

Annette: Coming! See you guys later.

Danielle: We should get going too. The sooner we start, the sooner we come home early and wrestle!

They found Thomas at the top station, then getting into their usual spot, they started their work.

While they were reaching for the next station they found Bertie driving along his road. It seems to them that Bertie also looked unhappy as he was bumping up and down the road.

Thomas: Hey Bertie, how about a race?

But all they heard from Bertie was…

Bertie: D'oh! That's the 30th hole this month!

But Thomas couldn't stop to help him and carried onto the next station.

They reach the station as Bertie also pulled over. The passengers came out and all spoke angrily to Bertie, his driver and Angel.

Angel: Listen, it's not our road! We've been trying to get them fixed, but we haven't heard anything from our boss yet!

Man: Well unless you do something about this, we refuse to travel by bus anymore!

Woman: Yes. You and the bus should learn something from this nice blue tank engine and his workers. At least they know some well manners and they give a comfortable ride. We'll even tell our friends to stay away from your bus.

Angel: Great, cause I don't want stuck up snobby passengers who can't understand how society works anyway!

Man: Hmph! Just wait for your boss to hear that attitude you have with us. I'm sure he'll have you fire for good!

Bus driver: Everyone please calm down. We've been trying to get these roads fixed, believe us, but it looks like we'll still have to wait for the tar to get here. Please try to be more patience with us and we'll get this mess sorted out. Have a pleasant day.

The passengers left. Some went to go home, others were climbing aboard Annie and Clarabel.

Scamp walked up to the Angel and tapped her shoulder.

Angel: WHAT NOW!?

Scamp: …!

Danielle: Hey, just because you're our cousin doesn't mean you can speak to my brother like that!

Angel: *sigh* Sorry, Tenderfoot. I didn't mean for that to come out. It's just… *sigh* It's been a really tough month for Bertie and I, and today it's worst.

Scamp: Want to talk about it?

Bertie: See. It started a month ago when we notice the roads were starting to have cracks in them. So we did the proper thing and notify the Fat Controller about them. He then call the company to deliver tar and use it to mend this road.

Angel: But that was two weeks ago and we still don't have the tar they promised us! And if we don't get it right now, then the roads will be much more worse, the passengers will just shout at us some more and I might get really angry to the point where I might actually lose my job and I don't want that. I love working with Bertie, and I love working with you and my other siblings. I just don't know what to do!

Collette: We can help sort out this mess.

Bertie: How?

Collette: Do have anymore passengers to pick up today?

Angel: Just yours from Annie and Clarabel, why?

Collette: Meet us at the Fat Controller's office when you're done. We can help sort out the trouble with the tar and hopefully find out what's taking it so long.

Angel: Thank you very much.

Thomas dropped off his passengers at the last station. Then he returned the coaches to the carriage shed.

Scamp: It's too bad I can't come with you and help Angel, but do let me know if there's anything Thomas and I can do to help out.

Collette: Of course. See you soon.

At the yards, James was grumbling shunting.

James: It's not fair! Percy gets to go to the harbor, Daisy gets to take special passengers around the branch line and I'm stuck doing their shunting. Take this!

And he gave the trucks a bump.

Trucks: Ow, oh, ho! Just you wait. We'll pay you out!

Jock: James, lad. We're not going through this again are we. How many times as the Fat Controller told-

James: To be careful about trucks! But why do I have to help out with the shunting?

Toby: Because you were the only engine that was able to help out. The others are too busy with own jobs to help out with the shunting.

Annette: Besides. You said it yourself that you like being busy and being an important engine.

Toby: I've brought some stone trucks from the quarry. Could you take these to the harbor? This should give you something to do.

Just then Gordon was backing onto a siding.

Annette: Hello, dad!

Tramp: Morning, Annette my lovely Pidge. Morning Jock.

Jock: Another day with the passengers?

Gordon: Actually we just brought some coal trucks to the station and I'm taking a much needed reach before I start my passenger duty.

Tramp: Henry got the morning express, so we're waiting for him so we can start our afternoon express.

Annette: Well do you and Uncle Jock have some time? I found something by the sheds that I just have to show it to you and Uncle Jock.

Tramp (Chuckling): Lead the way.

Gordon (Chuckling): Looks you're stuck going some more shunting and goods work.

James: Month after month of nothing but goods trains! I need a change from all of this.

Gordon: I get you; but if you pretended to be ill, then you wouldn't have to shunt trucks or go anywhere, could you?

James smirked.

James: What a clever idea. Oh look, here comes Thomas. Think fast!

Thomas was shunting his trucks and saw Gordon and James looking glum.

Thomas: Cheer up you two. It's a beautiful day!

Gordon: Yes indeed, but I can't say the same for James.

Scamp: What's wrong?

Gordon: He's sick.

James: Yes he is. ...Uh, I-I-I me-mean, I am! I don't feel well at all and I have to take these stone trucks to the harbor.

Scamp: How about we take them for you? We have some trucks with scrap pieces to give to Edward. We can take the stone trucks for you as well.

James: Oh thanks you two. You're a lifesaver.

So some of James's trucks were couple up behind Thomas's and they set off towards Edward's station first.

Gordon and James snickered quietly to each other.

Fat Controller: I'm sorry Angel, but I haven't heard anything about the tar.

Angel: Forgive me, sir. But are you sure you placed a call to order some tar wagons?

Fat Controller: I'm sure I did. I even wrote it in my notebook last month. See? "Order some tar for Bertie's road." But just to be sure, I'll call them again right now.

Danielle: Thank you very much, sir.

Fat Controller: Hello? … Yes, hi. I'm calling to see if that order I placed went through? … I ordered three tar wagons to be used on Bertie's road … I see … They were suppose to go to Thomas's station … I see. Alright, I'll have my workers check to see if it's there … Thank you … Good-bye. Well I have good news and bad news. The good news is the order for the tar went through, but the bad news is that they put it at the wrong station. Would you go to Edward's station and see if the tar is still there. If not then I'll redo the order right away and make sure they put at the correct station this time.

Angel: Thank you sir.

Bertie drove to Edward's station and saw Duck there shunting some trucks.

Danielle: There they are; right there!

Angel: The tar wagons!

Lady: Morning. How can we help you?

They told them all about the missing tar.

Duck: I was wondering what those tar wagons were for. I was shunting trucks two weeks ago when an engine came by and told me about the tar. I'm embarrassed to say this, but I was too busy to listen to a word he said.

Edward: I'll be glad to take the tar to Thomas's branch line. We'll make sure your road gets mended right now.

Suddenly they heard a loud whistle and someone screaming…

?: HELP! HELP!

They turned and saw Thomas racing down the line very fast. The stone trucks and scrap trucks were very heavy and seeing how they couldn't pay James back they pushed Thomas instead. The guard and Thomas tried to slow them down, but it was no good. There was no room at either of the sidings to stop him, so Thomas just kept on going.

Lady: He's in trouble!

Angel: Forget the tar, let's help them out!

The signalman set the points and diverse Thomas to an old line. The old line had a small little pond and it used to contain a small wooden bridge, but because the engines were getting bigger and heavier, the Fat Controller had closed and demolished the bridge for good. No one uses the line that much anymore, but there was still a twisty track that would go around the pond and would sometimes act as a shortcut to get to the main line.

Thomas saw the buffers leading towards the pond ahead. A small little board with a track was anchored to a pole. Thomas break hard, but he crashed through the buffers. The crash forced the pole to break and he and his crew were rowed over to the other side of the pond. Luckily the trucks and the crew were fine. Thomas's weight brought the board down, but the water in the pound wasn't too deep and trucks just laughed at them.

Duck and Edward arrived with the breakdown crane. As Duck pull the unhurt trucks away. Edward lifted Thomas with the crane and helped him homed.

On the way back Collette and Danielle told Scamp and Thomas about the missing tar.

Danielle: Turns out that Edward had them this whole time.

Edward: Duck is delivering the tar to your station as we speak. So Bertie's road should be mended again now.

Thomas: Thank you Edward and tell Duck I said thanks as well.

At the station, Tramp and Jock spoke severely to Gordon and James.

Tramp: I'm very disappointed in you, Gordon! Seems that old habits die hard, but what's worse is that you had to drag my son and Thomas into this little game! They could've gotten killed!

James: Look, we're very sorry about your accident. Gordon and I didn't mean for this to happen to you two.

Gordon: No indeed. It was just a misunderstanding.

Jock: Well the Fat Controller heard about yer 'misunderstanding' and you and James are going to have to do all of Thomas's shunting until he gets back from the works to have his front mended again.

Tramp: And don't worry about the express, because Henry has happily accepted to take care of it while you shunt.

Just then, Bertie arrived with Angel.

Angel: Are you okay, Tenderfoot?

Scamp: I'm fine. Just had a little splinter on my paw, but otherwise no damage done.

Bertie: Great to hear and we want to thank you and your sisters for helping us with the tar.

Angel: Our roads are looking and feeling a lot better now. I'm sorry I snapped at you. To make it up, let me take you, Collette and Danielle out for dinner; my treat.

Scamp: That sounds nice. Thank you.

Tramp: Go ahead and enjoy yourself, whirlwind. Jock and I will make sure that these engines are actually doing their work.

Gordon and James sulked away to do some work. While Toby took Thomas to the works and Angel took Scamp and his two sisters out for dinner.


	2. It's Easy

It's Easy

Danielle was looking from side to side and turning her head back and forth. She was studying everything around her.

Unbeknownst to her, a little orange animal was sticking his butt up in the air and wagging his tail very slowly.

?: RAWR!

Danielle: EEK!

Oliver: Pin ya!

Danielle: Little- come back here.

Oliver: Smell you later!

Oliver and Danielle chased each other around and around, they were play fighting and they ended up wrestling at a bit in the mud.

Georgette was on her way home with Annette. Georgette has a new dress she wanted to show to Annette. They notice Oliver and Danielle playing. Annette rolls her eyes in disgust.

Annette: Danielle! You're ruining Juniors' hard work in keeping you clean!

Danielle: Oh lighten up Ms. Prissy. We're just having some fun.

Georgette: Well when you're done, make sure you clean yourselves up. We don't want to make too much work for Winston.

Oliver: Yes, mom.

Georgette just stuck her tongue and chuckled.

Georgette: Also, would you like to stay for dinner, Danielle? I have a new outfit that I think you'll like as well.

Danielle: Sure.

Annette: How can you handle Oliver being dirty so much?

Georgette: Oh believe me it took a long time for me to get used to it as well, but it's just how he is and how he likes to have fun that I've just accepted it. Besides, he's been here long enough to know the rules.

Annette: I guess, but it just seems rude to ruin someone's hard work, like you just don't care about them.

Jenny: I'm sure Danielle appearances how Junior loves her, just like how much I enjoy and love my pets. As long they're having fun, then I don't mind one bit.

Soon dinner was served and Danielle enjoys the meal. She couldn't help and let out a big burp. The family laughs, while Annette looks at her sister with disgust.

Annette: Could you be any rudder?

But she didn't care and continued eating.

After the meal, Georgette took Annette and Danielle to her room and showed them their new outfit.

Georgette: What'd you think?

Annette: Perfect. That skirt does wonders for you and I like how it matches your fur.

Danielle: But what's this for anyway?

Georgette: This is for your sister. She's been telling me she wants to try out for the next dog show and I'll be training her. This is also made to cheer for her. I'm still surprised you don't want to participate. The dog show is a place to show the tricks you've learned and there's a couple of spaces for you to run around. It sounds like the perfect place for someone that likes to exercise like you.

Danielle: Yeah, but I still don't like the idea of getting too pampered for such a thing. It just feels like it's also a way for dogs and people to judge you and honestly what's the point?

Annette: Well it shows that some dogs have perfect manners and knows how to dress properly, unlike certain others.

Danielle: Oh yeah. Says the dog that teases James consistently and was also very rude to Georgette to point of making her cry!

Annette: Oh what, like you were any better with the way you ruin that hat of hers!?

Danielle: SHE DESERVED IT!

Georgette: Okay, okay. Enough! It's that anyway for sisters to behave like that to each other?

Annette: Sorry, Georgette, but I just wish my sister would just appear a little more when our parents or owners give her a nice makeover or keep her nice and clean, instead of wasting their hard work like it's nothing.

Danielle: Come on, sis. You know I love our parents and owners very much. Just because I get back on being dirty again, doesn't mean I don't appreciate all that they've done for me, but I also worry about you. When was the last time you hang out and did anything fun time with our family besides mom and dad? I know you sometimes spend time with Collette, but I can't even remember the last time you spend with Scamp, Angel, or heck even me. I'm just worried that you're letting your own over cleanliness preventing you to have some proper fun with other people.

Annette: Well excuse me, but some dogs have standards, and like you, I love our family too, but I just don't like the way some of you play.

Danielle: Oh come on. One speck of dirt is not going to make you roll over and die.

Annette: And what, it wouldn't kill you do at least put on something nice for a change or to cool down and appearance the finest things in life?

Danielle: I can look nice and be nice and proper to others if I wanted. Better than you can handle have a drop of dirt on your fur.

Annette: I can handle a little dirt on my fur!

Danielle: I don't believe you!

Annette: I'll prove it!

Danielle: How?

Annette: …

Georgette: Why not switch places?

Danielle: What?

Georgette: I mean switch the actives you two normally do with the others. So meaning, Annette instead of being clean you can go out and have fun while getting a little dirty along the way and Danielle can focus on wearing nice clothes and acting like a proper dog around others.

Danielle: Hah! She would back down the moment there's mud on her fur!

Annette: I will not back down! I can do it!

Danielle: Then let's make this into a bet. Whichever one of us backs down of this challenge has no right to complain about the other's traits and characters and the winner gets to do whatever she wants to the loser.

Annette: You're on! So how should we do this?

Danielle: Scamp and Angel have already made plans for some fun time tomorrow at the park and Tony's. I was going to go with them, but since you're going to be me for tomorrow you have to go in my place.

Annette: Alright, but what about you?

Georgette: Daisy and I are going to have some upper-class passengers tomorrow, so I can take you and teach everything you need to know about acting like a proper dog.

Danielle: That's perfect. Do we have a deal?

They shook paws in agreement.

Scamp: Got your favorite toy, Angel?

Angel: Right here, Tenderfoot.

Scamp: Let's go get Danielle.

*Knock *Knock*

Annette (Thinking): Okay, you can do this.

Annette: Come in!

Angel: Morning Annette. Is Danielle up yet?

Annette: Sorry, but the Fat Controller had asked her to help out with Georgette today, so she can't join you two today.

Scamp: Georgette? Hmm… I wonder why. Well, I guess it's just you and me Angel cakes.

Annette: Um… C-C-can I join you guys today as well.

Angel:! Come again?

Annette: Y-you know. Join in and have fun with you. Look I brought my favorite ball along, so we have something to do today.

Scamp and Angel just look at her like she was an alien. Scamp walked over and place his paw on her forehead.

Annette: Wh-what?

Scamp: Normal temperature.

Angel: *sniff* *sniff* Smells like Annette.

Annette: Cut it out! It's still me!

Scamp: Sorry. It's just, well…

Annette: Yes, yes. I know it's unusual for me, but I just want something new to do for a change and I want to spend some time with my brother and cousin, is that a crime?

Angel: … Well, I got no problems.

Scamp: Are you sure? I mean, you know the kind of games we play and…

Annette: I'm positive. Now come on, let's get going!

Georgette: Rise and Shine. It's work time.

Danielle: *Yawn* Man, I can see why you sleep here. I feel like my back's a lot better from laying on this bed.

Georgette (Chuckling): Glad you like them. Now let's get you nice and clean for today. When was the last time you brush your fur?

Danielle: Gosh. Probably since I was just a little pup. I still try to make myself nice, but sometimes I don't bother, because I know I look nice either way.

Georgette: Well, you're right about that. I'll just give you a quick brush around the ears … There

Danielle: Hmm. Not bad. Can I try?

She handed Danielle her brush.

Danielle: Hmm … Hm-hm … finished! How'd I do!?

Georgette looked at the mirror.

Georgette: You missed a few spots, but nothing terrible. I still look nice. Ready for the big day?

Danielle: You bet!

Scamp, Angel, and Annette have reached the park. Scamp brought a bag and put the toys inside of the bag and carried it.

Annette: So what do you three usually do at the park?

Scamp: Well first we decided which of the toys we want to play by doing playing a game. Usually, it's either the traditional rock-paper-scissors or a race. Let's do a race today.

Angel: And whoever comes in first is the first dog to play a game with the toy they've brought.

Annette: Okay, sounds fair. Where are we racing to?

Scamp: That special hill that Mom and Dad always go to.

Annette: Okay. Uh… you are… on?

Angel: Alright we'll start on the count of go. One…

Scamp: Two…

Annette: Three…

Annette, Angel, and Scamp: GO!

Angel and Scamp were neck to neck with each other. Scamp got the lead and made it to the hill, then he stopped suddenly to see that Annette had beaten both him and Angel to the top.

Annette: What took you two so long?

Angel: B-b-b-b-but…

Annette: Mom and dad have shown me the shortcut. We were walking together and I notice a little path and poof. It takes you here to this tree.

Scamp: Well I'll be! Our sister outsmarted us!

Annette smiled.

Angel: Well. Fair is fair. So what game should we try with the ball?

Annette: Well I usually just play catch with mom or Uncle Trusty.

Scamp: Hmm. I got it. Wait here!

The passengers were coming on board Daisy. Most of them were first-class passengers, but a few third class were aboard as well. Georgette taught Danielle to bow whenever a new passenger arrived aboard and they set off.

Danielle tries to interact with the passengers, by either touching or jumping to them, but they scowled her and told her to shoo. She was upset.

Georgette: Here. Watch this.

Georgette then came up to a passenger and just sat down next to him. He then notices Georgette and patted her on the head. Danielle notice and did the same thing to different passengers. A young boy saw her and patted and rubbed her ears. She did like the attention, but she still felt upset about what happened earlier.

Scamp: Hey girls. You remember Spike, right?

Spike is an English Bulldog that lives a few blocks from Scamp's house.

Angel: Of course. Do you want to play?

Spike: I love to. Hello Annette, are you the cheerleader?

Annette: Nope, I'll be playing too.

Spike: For real? Cool!

Scamp: Okay, so I set up two garbage cans right over there. We're going to play a little air-hockey with the ball. Annette, you'll be playing with Angel and I'll be playing with Spike.

Angel: Okay.

Scamp: Whoever to get the ball into the opponent's goal five times is the winner.

Angel and Annette were on the left side. Spike was on the right. Scamp dropped Annette's ball in the middle and went over to the right to join Spike and the game was on.

The game was neck to neck with both teams receiving a score of four. Both of the teams were working together. It all came down to Spike scoring the final goal from Scamp's team, but Annette kicks the ball away from him. She a bit away from the field, but through the mud puddle, she made a sharp turn and kicked the ball into the trash!

Annette: And that's game!

Scamp, Angel, and Spike: … … …

Annette: What?

Angel: Did… did you just get that kick that ball that was in the mud?

Annette looked down and noticed that her legs and paws were dirty.

Annette: Huh… looks like I did. Well, a little bath will fix this later.

Scamp came up to her again.

Annette: Hey… hey. Enough! Or and do I have put makeup on your face while you're asleep!?

Scamp: Oh good it's still Annette.

Annette was a little annoyed right now.

Scamp: Sorry. Didn't mean it like that. It's just if that ball was in the mud you would not have touched it until it was squeaky clean.

Annette thought what her brother just said.

Annette (Thinking): He's right. I would usually get mom or Jim to get the ball and wouldn't touch it unless it was clean again, but there I was laughing, playing, and kicking the ball without thinking. ...

She smiled.

Annette: I think I was just having so much fun that, I just didn't think. *giggling* That was such a rush!

Spike: Good game, all the same.

Angel and Scamp looked at each other but shrugged and felt happy for their sister.

Daisy dropped the passengers off for a picnic in the park. They were either sitting, resting or even just eating. Georgette was resting near a tree, while Danielle brought her frisbee and see if anyone wanted to play, but no one took any notice for her, so she gave up and went to where Georgette was feeling even glummer.

Georgette: What's the problem darling?

Danielle: Is this what you and Daisy deal with every day?

Georgette: …?

Danielle: Look I don't mind relaxing once in a while, but it just feels like these people are missing out big time on having fun and spending time with their families and loved ones.

Georgette gave Danielle a light smiled.

Georgette: Danielle, look around you. Do any of these people look like they're having a bad or a boring time for you?

Danielle looked and saw some families eating, smiling, fishing and even just resting right next to each other.

Georgette: You have to understand dear, these people have different ways of fun and what to share that enjoyment with others. Most of these people have their own work and that means they have to contribute to that work, so they use this as a way to forget about the work and have a nice time with people they care about.

She picked up a sound from her ears. She followed the sound and Danielle followed Georgette.

Georgette: Look. See that man with his two sons?

A father was playing baseball with his two sons. The dad was the pitcher, the youngest was the batter, and the oldest was the umpire. The youngest it the ball and started running towards it, they were giggling and cheering and laughing the whole way through. Danielle watched and smiled.

Danielle: You're right. I guess I should try to be more relaxing as well.

Georgette: Come. You can do what I do with Oliver and Jenny. Lay your back on this tree.

She did just that.

Georgette: Take some deep breaths, relax and stare at the clouds. This what I do for fun and relaxation.

She took three deep breaths and look at the clouds.

Georgette: Now what do some of the clouds look like to you?

Danielle: Well I see one that looks like my brother. Another one that looks like Thomas and one more that looks like a cake.

Georgette: Okay, now close your eyes and picture this.

She closed her eyes.

Georgette: Picture it's your birthday and you wake up to find your brother wishing you a happy birthday. You start the day by wrestling your brother as usual. You two are laughing and trying your best to pin one another.

Danielle started to giggle while picturing it.

Georgette: After wrestling, your brother says that Thomas wants to take you somewhere special. So you climb aboard Thomas's cab with your brother and they show some of your most favorite places. Now just imagine for a bit what those favorite places are.

She thought about them, she images Thomas showing her the beach, the mountains, a nice valley, and even once in awhile the bridge where people would fish and the same bridge where Thomas accidentally had fish in his boiler.

Georgette: Finally, they take you to the actual place. A nice little park with a pond, a picnic area and even a playground with a slide and a swing. Scamp tells you to close your eyes. He then tells you to open them and to your surprise you see your friends and family shouting 'Happy Birthday' to you. Your overwhelm, and can't stop smiling. Finally, you end the day playing and celebrating another good year with your family and friends.

Danielle just kept smiling the whole way through.

Georgette: Okay, you can open your eyes now. … How was it?

Danielle: Wow. I never thought relaxing could be this much fun. I feel so much better. Like I can tackle on another day!

Georgette: See. That's what everyone needs now and again. Yes, it's fun to get up, run around and have playtime with someone, but it's even better to just sit, think and even resting before you go out and play. It makes you and your body better and makes you, as you said, ready to take on the day.

Danielle: … … I guess I should make more time to relax; I mean, like Annette, the only people I've spent time with the most is my brother and my cousin. If I had known relaxing was this much good, I would've relaxed with Annette more often.

Georgette said nothing, but she and Danielle just sat for a while and talked some more.

Angel: Ah. Delicious as always.

Annette: You said it. Those breadsticks were to die for.

Scamp: And that spaghetti was as good as always. I've got to know how they do it with those meatballs.

Scamp took a sip of his soda pop.

Scamp: (Belch)

Angel: Not bad. (Beeelllch) But minds better.

Scamp: Oh yeah? Can you handle this? (BELCH)

This escalated to a belching contest between Scamp and Angel while Annette looked in disgust.

Annette: How can any of you find THAT fun?

Angel: (burp) What? It's natural. We all do it, so why not make it fun?

Scamp: Yeah. Come on, you try now.

Annette: Oh no! I'll admit I'm having fun with you two especially of all the games we've played, but I'm not stooping that low in life!

Angel: Oh? Could it be that you just can't burp?

Scamp: Or you're chicken?

Annette: …! What?

Scamp: It's as Angel's said, it's natural, we all do it. So come on, just once!

Angel: You can do it! Come on chicken!

They keep pestering her to do it.

Annette: *groan* Alright! Alright! I can try. Here it goes! *Hic* Uh, wait, wait, wait. *Hic* … One more time.

She kept trying and trying, but she couldn't do it. Angel and Scamp laughed, while Annette looked embarrassed.

Annette: Okay, okay! So I can't belch as loud as you two! How do you make it that loud and long anyway?

Scamp: Sis, have you seen the way dad burps? Where do you think Danielle and I learned how to burp from?

Angel: While I don't remember too much about my past, I always remembered when I was with Bertie and his driver that I would usually eat all by myself that I just let it go whenever I can. Actually, I remember the time Scamp and Danielle took me out for dinner and I was just so into the conversation that I just let out this real big deep burp. They were just looking at me in silence and I was so embarrassed that I was about to apologize, when Danielle did a louder one. I even remember what she said to me after she burped. "Top that one!"

Scamp: Then I chimed in as well and we just got the competitive look on us again, so we just kept belching and belching until we couldn't do it anymore.

Angel: In the end, we just looked and laughed. It was one of those moments that I knew these were the friends I was looking for and I still couldn't ask for better ones.

Annette said nothing but gave a small smile.

Scamp: So, Annette. You have to admit you had a fun day and I can admit that I had a lot of friends today as well.

Angel: Same here. It was different and awesome. We got to see you in a new light, you've tried new things and you showed us some new things too. You sure do know how to have fun.

Annette: You're right and I had fun with you guys as well. I'll be honest I wasn't thrilled with the idea of hanging out with you two, but I'm glad Danielle made me hang out with you. It was different, but it was a great difference. I got to run, I got to play, and I had fun. She was right, I really should spend time with you two some more. So if it's alright with you. I would love to do this again with you two sometime soon.

Scamp: Angel and I were thinking the same. We would love to have you hang out with us again too.

Angel: And this time we'll bring Danielle along too, so she can join in with us too.

Danielle: Look who's here!

Georgette: Hello darlings. Made if we join.

Annette: Come on over. So how was your time with Georgette?

Danielle: Honestly, I was upset at first and was ready to call it quits, but I'm glad I had Georgette with me. She showed me that relaxing can just as much be fun as running around. She taught me how to be more patient and appreciated the finest things in life. Sorry I snapped at you sis, and thank you for making me do this.

Annette: I'm sorry too, you were right I needed to spend more time with Scamp and Angel. Thank you for making me go with them, I'm really glad you did that. Actually, could I join you with Scamp and Angel some other time? Maybe we can practice some moves for the next game.

Danielle: I would love to. And maybe you can help me freshen up a bit. Now tell me about your day. I'm dying to know.

So she told her sister everything.

Annette: So after Angel and I won the game they were shocked that I got the ball from the mud, but that's when I realize that I was having so much fun that I just, I just… BEEEEEELCH!

Georgette, Danielle, Scamp, and Angel: … … …

Annette: *blushing* Uh… um…

Danielle (laughing): Well that was something, It looks like I have a new rival!

Georgette: I didn't even know a lady you can belch like that.

Scamp: Guess you were just saving that for the right time.

All of them were laughing except for Annette, who was still embarrassed.

Annette: Come on, guys. It was an accident. I got so excited and...

Soon she couldn't help but giggle at first, then she also laughed along with the rest of them.


End file.
